Not a raining day
by shironeko13
Summary: HI guys. I have returned with a one-short. Now the title has nothing to do with the story so yeah. I was writing my other HxH fanfic when this idea popped up in my head. So I was like, why not? Anyways, not hates or flames! Cookies will be given to those who review positive thoughts kay? I do not own HxH. Stay tune for the short author's note at the bottom of the story. Have fun!


Nobody's pov

"No! No no no! This cant be happening," This cannot be true. This is all a dream. At least that is what he thinks. Running over to him, He picked him up gently, as if his friend would just crumble into dust any second. Brushing his fingers over the soft sun-kissed skin, he shook his head desperately. Hs whole body was wracked with great sobs. Shaking like a leaf, he trembled as tear drops fell from his eyes.

Gon's pov

My eyes were burning. It felt painful. My chest felt heavy as if it were filled with lead. I could not move a single inch. Everything hurt so badly. I wanted to open my eyes and stand up, smiling while saying everything is fine. Suddenly, a drop of water fell onto my hand. I opened my eyes to see what that was, but everything just burned.

Another drop fell onto me, this time on my face. Slowly yet surely, I blinked away the water. I saw something, someone. That someone was crying. Focusing my sight, I realised it was a he. He was the one crying. Hs crying was both ferocious and noisy. He blinked briny tears from bloodshot eyes, his thick lashes stuck together in clumps.

Killua's pov

"You are going to be alright. Don't worry! It is going to be all fine. You are alright!" I idiotically blurted out. That was redundant. He was clearly NOT okay. However, right now none of us cared. The one on the ground raised his hand, ghostly wiped the tears pouring from his eyes away from his cheeks. Looking up finally, he finally looked at me. It was heart-breaking.

Those beautiful brown eyes, which was once so full with joy and life. They were warm and sweet like milk chocolate. I could recall those time when he looked at me and smiled, the creases frame them in perfect happiness. They are hot chocolate on a cold winter night, the soft warmness of them wraps around me like a blanket and makes me feel at home.

But now, those beautiful eyes were swollen and sore. They had long lost the sparkle in them. They were still beautiful though. I am still lost in them, just covered with tears this time. My hands open and closed, rhythmically clenching as if there could be some violent solution to heal the pain I am feeling right now.

That was when I felt something soft again. It was warm, soothing and comforting. I felt a peace again. I closed my eyes and welcomed the warm feeling which gushed over me immediately. It felt like spring. It was a kiss. Simple, yet meaningful. His lips fitted mine perfectly. Time seemed to have stopped, just for the two of us.

"I love you…" I was so caught up,I did not realise that the warmth was drifting away from me. By the time I found out, it was already to late. Those three words he muttered out to me floated in the air. Despite the fact that he spoke them with great love, it still hurt. I use to feel bathed in love, warmth, honey and sunlight when I hear those words. But this time, it was not the case. Those words stroke me. Reality hit me hard, like a bomb. The strings within me finally snapped. I have lost him again. I promised I would never let him go, I promised I would never let anyone lay their hands on him, but I failed. It was not alright. Nothing was. It was all gone.

I felt a stinging in my nose and my throat started to tighten. Opening my mouth to let in a small breath as tears welled in my eyes. I fought with everything i had to keep them from falling, but when I saw his brown eyes close as he smiled at me for the last time, I couldn't control it anymore. Pearl shaped tears rapidly streamed down my face and I started to whimper.

"please.." I begged. But it was no use. He had left me, all alone. I collapsed to onto him as everything inside me shut down. My eyes stung and my body trembled. "...don't go." I muttered to myself, collapsing completely.

Hey there guys! As I wrote in the description, this idea just popped up in my head. Thank you so much for reading this. Yes I know, I am horrible. There is just not enough sadness in this world. Anyways, actually the title has something to do with this story. The title actually means that despite the fact that it is not raining, it feels like it is raining as both Gon and Killua are crying so much. Speaking of them, this story is about how Gon is being hurt/killed by some weird thing. I don't really know either. And Killua is just sad, cause they are lovers. Seriously, no kidding kay? Now this might sound rather upsetting, but I originally wanted to post these one-shot as a Kpop themed one but hey, I love anime and manga more so no questions! Well, that is it for now. Please review and tell me how you think and if I should write something else now and blah. Btw, only those of you who actually read this will truly now what is going on so yeah! Bye ;)

~shironeko13


End file.
